Chosen
by IllRatte
Summary: Light is prepared for a normal life as an Omega, until a certain notebook falls and changes everything... (trans boy Light and Omegaverse AU)
1. chapter 1

Light curled up in his nest, tired out from his lessons and daily exercise and just wanting to nap for a little while (just until his Mama called him to help with dinner…). The nesting material was particularly stiff, and he huffed slightly as he kneaded the blankets so they would be suitably plush for him to cuddle up in. His favorite stuffed animals, Mr Bun (whom he had acquired and named in early childhood) and Cas (a gift for his twelfth birthday) stood sentinel over him as he burrowed deep into the blankets.

He was just on the brink of sleep when he heard it. A loud "thwump" outside his window splitting the silence.

He yelped, Omega instincts freezing him and causing him to fall off the bed in surprise. Upon contact, he regained his bearings somewhat, squirming upright.

Carefully, he crept over to peer outside the window. What appeared to be a small, black book lay on the grass. A book that had appeared from nowhere in their backyard.

Frowning, Light stared at it, trying to make the print on the front cover swim into focus. It didn't, and with his curiosity wildly unsatisfied he found himself shrugging back into his restrictive lessons clothes. (He hardly wanted a lecture from Mama about presenting as a good and proper little Omega.)

For a moment, he debated whether or not to put back on his binder. Even if he was only going to the back yard, he'd feel much better being seen with it than without it. But yet… it would be such a hassle to put on, and for only such a short time. He sighed, buttoning the last button on his shirt. It would only be for a second, he decided, and if he was napping right after getting back it would be too much of a struggle to take off.

He snuck easily down past the kitchen, as Mama was busy with pre-dinner prep and was immersed in the overwhelming scents of cooking.

Sayu was harder to sneak by, but the younger Alpha just raised an eyebrow and returned to her show as he walked past. A playful slap landed against his bottom as he walked past. "Hey!" He yelped, whipping around.

Sayu only smirked beatifically up at him. "Have fun, baby bro!"

A small growl slipped out of Light's throat. "I'm three years older than you."

"And yet you're still my baby!" She cooed.

Shaking his head at the lost cause, he moved on. The door to the backyard was unlocked, and he slipped outside, fluidly closing the door behind him. The book stared up at him from the grass, almost challenging.

"Well, what do we have here?" He murmured absentmindedly, scooping it into his arms. Emblazoned across the cover in a shimmering silver substance read "Death note". "What is this?" He whispered, thumbing open the book to the first page.

"It's a tool." Rasped a harsh voice, deep and abraded, from somewhere above him.

He looked up in surprise, eyes meeting glowing yellow and- Light froze, neurons firing all in an instant, frozen and shaking with the urge to run, a terrible pressure building and choked in his throat and- warm urine trickled from his underwear down a pant leg to pool in the grass, a pungent odor filling the air. The creature above him only seemed to leer.

"Wh-what are you?" Light whimpered, neck bowing to show his scent gland in an act of submission. The creature before him smelled overwhelmingly like an Alpha, which triggered his desire to be submissive, but it looked far from human.

"A shinigami." It said simply, a hint of humor in its voice. "And you are my mate."

Light balked. "Th-that can't be right! Mama is supposed to help pick out my mate for me! An-and you're not even a real Alpha!"

The extreme stress of the situation crashed into him all at once, and he found himself shaking. The shinigami frowned, reaching out an over-sized claw to gently pet at Light. "Don't cry!" He huffed. Light yelped and flinched back, staring up at the shinigami wide eyed.

"P-please don't hurt me, sir!" He whined.

The shinigami frowned. "Of course not, you're my mate. And my name is Ryuk."

"Please stop calling me your mate!" This couldn't be true, this couldn't be true at all. He must have been dreaming. Of course, there were stories like this, of shinigami taking a liking to an Omega and kidnapping and mating with them. He had read all about them in the mythology books he had smuggled from his father's library. But those had to be stories. And he had to be hallucinating.

Ryuk's face took on an expression close to a pout, and Light shuddered. "S-sorry sir…"

"Don't be. And lighten up kiddo, being the mate of a shinigami certainly isn't as bad as you think it is. And I'm Ryuk, remember?" He nudged Light with his arm, and with a sickening fascination Light realized he was trying to joke with him. He shook the thought off.

"B-but you're not an Alpha!" Light stared up at Ryuk. How could a not-Alpha mate with him properly? Although Ryuk did smell eerily similar to one, certainly he lacked the proper equipment and chemistry. He wasn't even human…

"Am I not one? Shinigamis share many traits with your Alphas, enough so that we're quite able to satisfyingly mate and breed with Omegas like yourself. Don't worry kiddo, you'll be just as taken care of, if not moreso, than if a regular Alpha had tried to claim you."

The world seemed to spin as Light wobbled in place. Piss soaked his dress pants and the pungent scent of urine saturated the air, sure to draw unwelcome attention from lurking Alphas, and the sun beat oppressively down on him, skewering his vision in two as Ryuk just beamed at him, grinning blissfully as he stared at Light like he owned him and- it was too much. All too much. A long, low keen escaped Light as he rocked back and forth, Ryuk scrambling to comfort him.

The slam of the back door did little to diffuse the tension. Comforting reality finally jolted into him as small, strong arms encircled his waist and buried him in an achingly familiar hug. "Sayu?" He finally whispered.

lol "Oh Light. What happened?"


	2. 2

Light balked. It seemed Sayu had somehow missed Ryuk, considering how she appeared calm, and entirely focused on him. "Light? Come on baby bro, quit scaring me! What happened?"

He gulped in a breath of air. His pants were soaked through (and starting to chafe against his legs), and his fear hormones had spiked considerably. There was no way he could play this off. "Saw something."

"Worth screaming over?" Sayu looked concerned. Her large brown eyes stared up at him worriedly.

"Monster. S-saw a monster! R-right there!" The whine crept back into his voice as he pointed at Ryuk.

Ryuk simply huffed at the attention, his wings flicking in irritation and amusement. "I'm not a monster!" Light tried to ignore him, again made queasy by how… humanlike he acted. A small shiver rippled through him at the half smile on Ryuk's face.

"Light? There's nothing there…" Sayu's voice had taken on the soothing timbre only an Alpha possessed, and Light could already feel himself melting in her arms. Despite that, his heart thumped at the worry in her tone. She sounded like Mama.

"There is too!" He hated how childish he sounded, voice going high-pitched even as he tried to remain level headed, but he couldn't have Sayu abandon him to Ryuk. His hand grabbed at Sayu's sleeve weakly, and he tried to pull.

Sayu grunted and let him clutch her arm to himself. "What's gotten into you?!" She asked, running a thumb up and down Light's slightly shaking arm.

"Monster!" Light wailed louder, trying to creep behind her. She let him, eyes traveling to where Light had been pointing.

"... I just don't see anything. Did you see a bird or something that moved really quickly? Is that why you're so spooked?" Her voice sounded calm, but Light had known her long enough to sense the edge beneath.

"No! Right there!" He pointed again.

Ryuk snorted. "She can't see me. Not unless she touches the Death Note." He motioned to the small book that had somehow made its way back into his arms.

Sayu squinted harder. "... I still don't see it. And please be softer, ok? Mom can't know you're out here." A hand drifted to rub down Light's arm consolingly, and a soft coo fell from her mouth, sweet like a lullabye.

"Still a monster." Light winced at his voice, now near a childish grumble. And yet he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, what does it look like?" Sayu asked, squeezing him gently. Her fingers traced the small hairs on his arm.

"He's big and scary, with sharp pointy teeth and he's all black and he has feathery wings and he's staring RIGHT AT ME!" His words ended in a wail as Ryuk stepped forward. Distress poured off of Light like water.

A loud thump sounded from the house, the door banging open. Light whipped around and whimpered. Mama, still in her cooking apron and glaring imposingly, stood in the doorway. "You're not allowed to be outside without me or your Papa, Light." Her voice was final.

Sayu leveled a strained yet sheepish grin at Mama, and stepped partially in front of Light. "I was just bringing Light outside to stretch his legs a little, Mom! You know how cooped up he gets after his studies, and he just wanted to pick some flowers for you!"

"I wore my lessons clothes too, Mama! Just like you said I have too!" Light chipped in, looking at her wide eyed, while trying to ignore Ryuk in the corner of his eye.

Mama still didn't seem convinced. Her arms folded over themselves as she stared at them. "He still needs an adult to watch over him. Do you really think he could fight off a full grown Alpha?" Her voice hung heavy. "And I heard a scream. Why did he scream?"

Sayu gulped. "Well, while I was with him Light uh, saw something and-"

"A monster. I saw a monster! And he's right there!" Light broke in, the whine still creeping into his voice.

Sachiko glared at Sayu, before turning to Light, eyes softening. "What did you see, baby? Was it an Alpha?"

"Smelled like an Alpha. But he's really big and scary looking! And he's right there!" Light pointed a shaking hand at Ryuk. Even as Ryuk shook his head tiredly, Light still clung to the desperate hope that Mama would see him. That Mama would keep him safe.

"Baby boy… there's nothing there." Mama sounded tired. She strode forward, past Light even as he tried to grab at her to stop her, and waved a hand through Ryuk. "See baby? Nothing but air."

Light sniffed, eyes still wide and heart still thumping unevenly as he looked at Ryuk leering at him. "He scares me, Mama." He whimpered quietly. That seemed to wipe the grin off Ryuk's face, and the overlarge teeth twisted into something akin to a frown.

"Li-ight, don't be mean! Am I really that ugly?" He joked, nudging a wing at him. Light only trembled.

Sayu frowned and hugged Light harder. "Mom, you're scaring him!"

Mama frowned. "No, something else is. And don't talk to me like that, you're in enough hot water as it is, missy. The monster won't hurt you while I'm around, ok Light? And we'll tell Papa when he gets home, ok? Nothing to worry about now!" She beamed, ruffling Light's hair as she went passed him. She stopped to sniff, a frown crossing her face. "He wet himself? All over his dress clothes?"

Sayu sighed. "... Yeah. Poor thing was really scared."

"Well then get in there and finish dinner, will you? I'll take him in for a bath, and then he'll be punished for his disobedience." Absentmindedly, she ran a hand through Light's hair as she talked.

"But Mom, don't you think he's been through enough? He's shaking!" Sayu pleaded.

"He'll only learn if he's punished consistently." Her tone left no room for argument. "Now come on, Light. Those clothes must be awfully sticky." She crooned to Light softly, the small smile returning. Light nodded dully and followed behind her, casting a backward glance at Ryuk as he was lead inside.


	3. 3

Light shivered as he stood naked in front of the tub, one hand over his chest while the other fanned over his privates in a futile attempt to keep the shinigami from seeing him. Ryuk, ever grinning, bobbed in the corner of the bathroom, perched precariously on top of the medicine cabinet. His wings wiggled with the force of keeping him upright.

A small sigh left Light as he turned away, focusing instead on the steaming water splashing into the large basin of the tub. Mama sat by the spout, having made the water pour in and now bent over to scrounge for Light's favorite tub toys. She placed Mr Ducky, a small yellow duck with a smooshed-in beak, on the side of the bath, before turning back to the mess of toys in the cabinet that Light had accumulated over the years.

"How many do you want, baby? Two or three?"

"Three, Mama! Mr Ducky needs his friends, Clara and Sara!" He pouted, voice still near a whine. He normally tried not to act like this, and yet… The stress of the day had taken its toll on him, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his nest.

"Fine, Baby." With a sigh, Sachiko dug in the pile for the two light green rubber duckies buried somewhere in the mess.

When the tub was full and all the toys inside, Sachiko helped Light lower himself in. He groaned as his aching body met the warm water, and sunk until it rose to his chin. "Feels nice, Mama…" he hummed.

A lazy grin spread over her as she stroked his face. "I bet it does, baby boy. Now sit up and open your legs real wide so Mama can clean you up." She tapped his side gently.

Light giggled and complied, legs opening eagerly to accommodated her. He tried his best to push the curious face of Ryuk, peering over Mama, to the back of his mind.

"Can you use the nice washcloth, Mama? The one that doesn't feel all scratchy on my privates?" He asked, wiggling his legs and staring pleadingly up at her.

"Ok baby, but only because you asked." She sighed, almost tiredly, and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving to get the washcloth. Light stuck his tongue out at Ryuk while he waited. Ryuk only looked hurt.

When Mama came back, she set right to work in cleaning out Light's privates. The washcloth was already covered in soap, and she crooned gently as she rubbed all over his slit. A small whine left him as the nubby towel dipped into his opening and rooted around.

Mama hummed gently while she worked, a small smile on her face. "My, baby, you're getting awfully hairy down here. Mama'll have to shave you soon!" She tapped at his thigh as she talked. Squeaking, Light tried not to close his legs. Mama shaving his privates always left him feeling funny, and he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat that again.

Behind Mama, Ryuk peered down at them with interest. "Shaving?" He mouthed. Light hissed.

"Light!" Mama chastised, slapping at his pussy. "Bad! What's gotten into you?"

"The Monster's being mean, Mama!" He whined, slinking down into the tub.

"Are you still on about that 'Monster'?" She sighed heavily. "He's not real, alright?"

"He is too, Mama! He's sitting right there?" Light desperately pointed at the counter, where Ryuk sat and shrugged at him innocently.

"Stop this nonsense, Light!" Mama had grown sterner. "You're already getting a spanking. Do you want to make it two?"

Light cowed. "No Mama…"

The rest of the bath passed in silence, with Mama washing and drying his parts roughly. When it was over, she simply pulled Light into her arms and wrapped a towel around him.

"When you're dry, I want you to meet me in the living room, Mister." Her voice was firm.

Light nodded meekly and curled protectively into the towel. "Yes Mama."

"Good." With a last kiss to his forehead, she left the room.

Ryuk sat up, wings flapping as they stretched. "Sorry for getting you in trouble, Kiddo…" Light simply ignored him.

Huffing slightly, he rubbed the towel all over himself, taking special care to rub between his legs, and pulled on the soft playclothes Mama had left for him. His hair still felt damp, but he tried to ignore it. It was the least of his worries now.

Ryuk followed him out to the livingroom, an expression that if it had been made by a human Light would have labeled sheepish plastered across his face. He tried not to pay him any mind. Mama was waiting.

She sat on the couch, a small smile on her face that hardly reached her eyes. "You can leave your pants right here, Sweetie." She gently patted the couch cushion beside her. Fighting down a whimper, Light pulled off his leggings and briefs, placing the garments by Mama.

Mama smiled wider, like a cat, and smoothed her hand across her lap. "You know the drill."

Light gulped and complied, gently laying himself across her lap. A smooth, long-nailed hand stroked his bottom. Light whined smallly.

Above him, Ryuk perched dangerously on the couch top, eerie yellow eyes staring down at Light. Light sniffed and ached to stick his tongue out at him.

"Do you know why you're getting this spanking?"

"Cause I disobeyed you and went outside without you." It was best to get this part over quickly. Mama always hit harder if he tried to draw it out.

She hummed in agreement. "And what do you say, Sweet pea?"

"Sorry Mama?" He said innocently.

"Very good." A harsh hand thwacked against his bottom.

"Ow!" Light yelped, bottom stinging. Tears pricked his eyes as the hand again slammed into him.

Mama stopped for a second, hand rubbing at his tender flesh to rid him of the sting. "This is what happens when you act out, baby." She said dolefully. Light whimpered, head hanging in submission.

The next slap hit right where the first had fallen, pain shooting through Light on contact. A strangled wail choked out of him, even as Mama's hand hit again and again on his bottom.

Heat poured off of him, and what felt like a thousand tiny needles drove into his tender skin. Small sobs left him as he desperately attempted to wriggle away.

"No Light!" Mama chided evenly, propping up her knee so the previously untouched regions of his bottom lay bare.

"Mama no!" The scream tore from his throat as she laid into him. Smack after smack tortured him, until he was a sobbing mess over Mama's lap.

"Almost done, Sweetie." She cooed into his ear, a finger gently stroking his throat. Strong hands turned him over so his bottom met Mama's lap and his legs splayed apart.

"Mama?" Light asked tearfully, dread pooling in his stomach.

"You were very naughty today, Sweetie, and that deserves punishment." Her hand gently stroked along his privates, her nails digging in ever so slightly.

"Please…" he whimpered sadly, legs itching to close.

"No." Mama sighed.

"THWAP!" The first hit felt like lava.

"Noo!" Light moaned, legs spasming together. Irritatedly, Mama thrust his legs back apart.

"Keep still." She growled. Another smack, this time to his opening, slammed into him.

"No!" He sobbed. His privates had started to drip all over Mama's hand even as they burned.

Mama stopped, white gunk smeared on her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Light? Is this what I think it is?" Light shook his head frantically.

Mama sighed. "This is very dirty, baby boy. Your punishment is over for now, but I'll be having a talk with Papa about this later. Well, that and your 'Monster'."

Light nodded gratefully, not even caring at how dismissive she sounded of Ryuk. (He was really real, after all). "Ok, Mama."

The small smile from before returned to her face. "Now, does my little baby boy want a heating pad for his owwies?"

Light nodded, a tentative smile upturning his face. "Please Mama!"


End file.
